hinabnfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad Achenleck
'Conrad Achenleck '(b. November 16th) first appeared in the comic to hire Hanna to get rid of a vampire that had taken up residence in his apartment. Unfortunately, by the end of the night, he wound up being turned into a vampire himself. He was 27 at the time of his introduction and his personality can generally be described as neurotic and temperamental, seemingly nervous all the time and quick to lash out, even if no one really takes him seriously. He really is a nice guy underneath it all, but a childhood full of emotional repression seems to have given him a considerable amount of anxiety and anger management issues into adulthood. Character Biography As an only child whose father left when he was 3 years old, Conrad had a somewhat sad, lonely childhood. Not much is known about his mother except that she and Conrad did not have a particularly good relationship. She was constantly convinced that he suffered from a variety of mental health issues and bounced him around from psychiatrist to psychiatrist, keeping him on a cocktail of medication to repress what she saw as budding sociopathic tendencies. It is uncertain whether or not he actually had any of these psychological problems to begin with, but after so many years of being told he did, he started to believe it himself, which likely led to any number of ''real ''mental and emotional problems and effectively prevented him from forming many strong friendships in his youth. But it would appear that he grew more confident in himself as an adult, as he managed to pursue his career in art, leaving England in favor of a comfortable life working from home in the United States. That is, until his fateful run in with Hanna Falk Cross, that left him a vampire. He has since been described by Tess as possibly being categorized as the worst vampire in the world; Conrad just can't see people as food, not just because he's nice, but because he has so many anxieties and neuroses, that he could never actually bite anyone, even if he doesn't know them. The fact he was a wuss before that doesn't help. Being undead has done little to change Conrad's personality. In addition to being neurotic, he also has anger management problems, and is generally irritated or exasperated. Still, deep down he's a nice guy; he just acts like a jerk so that people will think he really is one and leave him alone. Other Information *He is British, and moved himself over to America as an adult. *He still has an accent, but it has faded somewhat over the years. *He has an anatomically incorrect tattoo of a dinosaur skeleton on his left shoulderblade. *Graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design. *He continues to work as a freelance graphic designer, even after his transformation into a vampire. *He is still a virgin. *He has a crush on singer Janelle Monae. *His middle name is Dillon. *Has not tried to go into direct sunlight since becoming a vampire, but claims that the light through the curtains gives him a headache. *His voice sounds like the singer from The Kooks. *He is somewhere around 5' 8". *Can now turn into an unusually chubby bat at will. Conrad.png|Conrad immediately after Hanna revives him to a state of undeath FUCKIGN BAB.jpg|Conrad through the years, pulled from Tess's deviantart my bab.jpg|Informational page about Conrad by Tess, featuring his tattoo Category:Characters